A generic cup tappet of the pre-cited type is known from JP 6-17609 (A). Apart from the support for the gas exchange valve, the inner and the outer end surfaces of the bottom of this cup tappet have more or less the same flat shape. Due to this shape, the bottom must have a relatively solid configuration, so that the cup tappet is able to support the dynamic loads and other similar loads occurring during its operation.
It must also be noted that this cup tappet must have a relatively large diameter in order to guarantee a sufficiently large excursion surface for the cam on the outer end surface.